


In Which Everyone Loses Their Shit

by Marabelline



Category: Ben 10 Series, DCU (Comics), Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Tokyo Ghoul, 寄生獣 | Kiseiju | Parasyte
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crude Humor, Discord server, Multi, Parody, Possible Spoilers, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN MCU AU WHERE NO ONE HAS DIED, i want to fucking die, this is really stupid and I'm writing it anyways, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marabelline/pseuds/Marabelline
Summary: Form a discord group, they said. It will be fun, they said.Or: The author discards a shitty crossover AU she wrote when she was twelve, and returns to it in the form of a crackfic.





	In Which Everyone Loses Their Shit

**Brainiac 5:** I'm sorry, but I don't really understand what you meant.

 **N E T W O R K:**???

 **N E T W O R K:** By what

 **Brainiac 5:** What is vore?

_Several people are typing_

**N E T W O R K:** NOBODY FUCKING TELL HIM

 **RightHandMan:** HOW DO YOU NOT WISH YOU ARE JARED 19

 **mr. eyepatch:** actually i want someone to tell him

 **N E T W O R K:** HAISE FUCK OFF NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW THAT

 **mr. eyepatch:** so basically with vore

 **N E T W O R K:** FUCK

 **mr. eyepatch:** its swallowing someone whole

 **mr. eyepatch:** and its like,,, a? fetish.

 **mr. eyepatch:** like people get off to being swallowed whole

 **mr. eyepatch:** also how do you not know this smh you have . 12th level intelligence

 **Brainiac 5:** I have no idea, and I don't know who Jared 19 is either - oh, wait, it's that vine.

 **Brainiac 5:** "Waddup, I'm Jared, I'm 19, and I never fucking learned how to read." That's about how I feel right now.

 **N E T W O R K:** GOD DAMMIT HAISE WHY DID YOU TELL HIM HE WAS  _INNOCENT_

 **mr. eyepatch:** HE PROBABLY HAD THAT STORED SOMEWHERE IN A DATABASE HDFDHFHHDF

 **RightHandMan:** DHHFDHHDF THAT DOESNT??? MEAN YOU SHOULD TELL HIM

_Hello. Is it Benjamin Tenjamin you're looking for?_

**N E T W O R K:** On the subject of vore I'm going to vore this entire chat if no one decides to calm their tits also OH SHIT NEW PERSON

 **Benjamin Tenjamin** **:** Hi what the fuck

 **RightHandMan:** Mood

 **RightHandMan:** You sorta get used to it though. Everyone is constantly feral on this server.

 **Benjamin Tenjamin:** That's so ominous I love it

 **N E T W O R K:** Welcome to hell once you reach level 10 here you can't leave.

 **Benjamin Tenjamin:** Please don't vore me

 **mr. eyepatch:** oh she won't

 **mr. eyepatch:** i might tho

 **RightHandMan:** Can we just move on from the vore already

 **mr. eyepatch:** no :3

 **RightHandMan:** I dont fuckinfgb trust that face

 **mr. eyepatch:** Everyone needs to calm their tits tho

_Several people are typing_

**N E T W O R K:** INCLUDING you lmao

 **Brainiac 5:** @Benjamin Tenjamin Honestly, I really don't know what's happening either, but that's the case for most of the time spent in this server.

 **Benjamin Tenjamin:** oh worm thats how I feel about life

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo. Boy. The story behind this is a long one.  
> Basically, in the year 2016, I decided to write a crossover fanfiction: One featuring animes I liked, cartoons I liked, and my OCs. I think the plot - or at least the coherent pieces of it - was something about trying to take down Brainiac from DC and lots of characters dying or getting killed in the process. It was a mess, not necessarily OOC but unnecessarily dark and edgy, yet I clung to my version of this fucking train wreck of a story. That said! I decided to re-vamp it in an abridged version, so this is basically one big shitpost now. I might (might) decide to re-vamp my other crossover story, but that's no guarantee.  
> Thanks for reading through this. Have a nice day.


End file.
